Jeff McSorley
Jeff McSorley is an American e-fed Handler. He has been involved in e-wrestling for over five years now. Over this long history, he has maintained a reputation of trustworthiness, mentorship, punctuality, and loyalty. Though a few rare occurrences of intentionally or unintentionally "no-showing" for matches, he has managed to have one of the best rp records of most younger handlers out there. His style has been evolving over the years, to suit where he was roleplaying, but has consistent threads throughout. Violence, the Occult, Speaking in tongues, highly descriptive, enthralling, and entertaining, his roleplays have always held a penchant for the dramatic with a dousing of elements of horror as well. Though this trend has been broken with the Humor Character Bitchcakes McPhee, he still maintains the description and overall structure through the majority of said roleplays. His characters have evolved over the years, to include an average number therein. The main character, for the majority of this tenure, has been Dark Prophet. Though recently Prophet has taken a backseat to Fate. Other characters include the deceased and failed superstar Nick Stahl, ADM/Fate, Julietta Lee, and Bitchcakes McPhee. Many people who know him well, know that he draws a lot of his inspiration from his medically hostile and outcast childhood. Being born with Cleft Palate he was in and out of hospitals for check ups, emergencies, and surgeries often. This, along with the teasing from the other children about his scars and bandages, created the foothold for his split personalities and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Though he feels he couldn't be inspired without it, and the nightmares and struggle it brings, he wishes he could be rid of the damage that has been done to his psyche. This has, however, led to persistent character development roleplays that tear at the emotional and mental fabric of his characters. One more recent example is when Angelo Della Muerte begins to fight himself, and his split-personalities leading to an actual Hardcore Title match with himself at the Pay Per View. This was obviously a commentary on the demons he struggles with on a daily basis, coming through in inspiration for his creativity and outlet. The Beginning - Rise to Glory Wrestling has always been an interest for Jeff. Ever since an early age he can remember watching early WWF(WWE) and WCW wrestling matches with his uncles. Even at this young age the calling to the "dark side" always stayed with him. His favorite wrestler, even as a child, was the Undertaker. At approximately the age of fifteen he moved into the realm of e-fedding. Through a chance meeting with a fedhead on a wrestling forum online, he was invited to join Pojo Wrestling Alliance by PY. Though the early months he struggled, trying to find his place in the match-writing fed, he persevered and managed to find his place in roleplay based feds. From the move to UBAWF up until his highly successful tenures in DBW, XCW, and IPW; he reigned supreme with Dark Prophet as his muse. The evolution of Prophet from an extremely thin ripoff of Jeff's favorite wrestler into something that more resembled a horror-flick villan was an amazing journey that took three whole years to get him to the top. After struggling to get into the Main Event through 2002, and 2003, 2004 was the year for Jeff. He captured his first World Title, the first of five, to date in XCW in a battle against his friend Jon Michaels. He also held many reigns as Hardcore Champion, a title which he was often stripped of for elevating it past the World Title's status. He stole shows, won many matches, and continued to prosper with many interesting and great feuds. This changed, however in the fall and winter of 2004. Bumps in the Road, 2005/2006 December 8, 2004; this is a date that will forever linger in the mind of Mr. McSorley. The day that Dimebag Darrel Abbot, one of his idols, was killed on stage and also the day one of his friends committed suicide. The effects were slow to come, as "being a man" he shrugged it off the best he could for over a month. When the blow finally hit him, however, he faded from the efed world to a great extent. From being in up to five federations at once with Dark Prophet to going down to only one, he seemed to just fall off the map. Another blow was soon to follow. In March 2005 Jeff began to see a failing in his health, the recurring ear tumor, Cholesteatoma, returned and caused his balance to be shot, rendering him unable to see or think cohesively. After two major surgeries in the middle of April, he fell from the map entirely until after graduation in the summer. Though he wasn't fully recovered he returned anyway. The summer went off relatively well, seeing his personal life and education take off in the new direction of the field of Animation. Though by early October, the anxiety of living on his own and being away from the support structure he held so long began to wear him down. His mental state on the verge of breaking, took a final tumble when an episode of his split-personalities due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused him and his fiancee to break up. A Mental breakdown occurred, causing him to be placed in a psychiatric ward of a hospital for four days. After that, a few more "minor" episodes followed, taking about a day of time in the hospital, to recover from. With these stressors pulling at him, and the turning of Dark Prophet into a less extreme and violent character, brought him to slowly fade away from efedding in the early part of 2006. None of the top 10 lists he found himself upon made him feel any better about Dark Prophet as a character, and he decided to terminate his "contracts" with all of the federations he was in that March. Rising from the Ashes Only a few weeks later, he was contacted by a friend of one of the owners of a federation he left, Tim Kamen. Tim, along with his partner Mike Flash, brought Jeff back into the fedding world, though at a relatively slow pace. Scheduled to begin in IWA in Late March, he pushed his return, as his new character Angelo Della Muerte, back to mid to late April of that year. He started off badly, losing two out of his three dark matches. He struggled with taking ADM away from what Dark Prophet was, and making him into his own character. At his first "televised" match in IWA he did something most people will remember for the rest of their lives. Jeff, through ADM, went over the line he once drew for Dark Prophet, and raped a dead person. Though he thought it would be a way to get him kicked out of the federation, it actually shot him into title contention, shot him into the limelight as ADM became his own in that one gesture. Though retaining some of his predecessors methods, he quickly became a mainstay in IWA. Through the summer of 06, due to his resurgence through ADM, who later became Fate, rumor of his return as Dark Prophet spread like wildfire. A temporary re-opening of XCW promised Prophet's return, but never produced. XHF had a few "scares" of Prophet's return. The word continued to spread, and the pressure to return as the Original character he created just became too much. He finally gave in, that August to his friend, and the man he won his first World Title from, Jon Michaels. Michaels owned a federation WrestleView Wrestling Federation, or WVWF. He did not offer a title shot, he did not offer the Main Event, but he did offer one thing, creative control of his character. That, along with a scheduled feud that would retire Jon Michaels, brought Dark Prophet back from a very long hiatus. IWA evolved into eVOLUTION Wrestling, and then merged with MEW in the end of 06 and the early part of 07. Prophet won his third world title in WVWF through his own sadistic Asylum Match. Fate, through his extended reign as the Suicidal(Hardcore) Champion, earned Jeff his first Hall of Fame honors, and it seemed as though another golden era was upon him. But another bump hit him hard in late January. Upon taking over as General Manager of eVOLUTION Wrestling, he left for MEW as Fate. This arrangement didn't even see more than two matches before Tim Kamen pulled the plug on both federations, only after Jeff had written all 16 matches for the dual-Pay Per View weekend, never to be posted, save one match. When Chris Phoenix, one of the opponents in the MEW Universal Title match decided to re-open MEW under his name, Fate was called on to assume his "earned" title role of MEW Universal Champion(World Champion). Fate obliterated his opponents in MEW, while the young Bitchcakes McPhee Character continued to hit snags of writer's block. Prophet continued to Reign in WVWF, obliterating like his protege Fate. Though Jeff, as Fate, grew tired of the same squash matches, the same three opponents he had been facing all the way back in IWA, and left for MECCA with the rogue former co-owner of IWA Mike Flash. The incident caused an uproar in MEW, which was co-owned by Tim Kamen after many different events. Begged to return, begged to job away his title, begged to do anything he refused, taking with him(at least on paper) his Universal Title and going to MECCA. MECCA, because of this announcement, received tons of hype for it's re-opening and opened to enormous fanfare. Though taking a small dive in ratings and roleplays since, due to people leaving for whatever reason, MECCA still thrives. Present and Future Jeff has seen five years of fedding, five years of many new and old federations living and dying and mutating into various forms. He has picked up owner's credentials, yet has never opened his own federation. He has become a mentor to many new e-fedders through his amassed experience and critical eye. He has become Five Time World Champion through his many characters, and as his love life, school life, and efed life all are enjoying a glimmering dawn and new day, one can only wonder where the next months, and even years, will take this one-man army and his growing repertoire of characters. One only knows, that if the last five years have anything to say, the next five years look to be quite interesting. Title History and Awards As Dark Prophet Number 5, 6, 3, 2 on 1WR's Top 10 Number 7, 4 on Xnet's top 10 Number 3 on WVWF's Top Ten week 11/7-11/14/06 NLCW Tag Team of the Year With JackHammer (Lethal Intent) As Fate/ADM Many Time IWA/eVO top 5. Every Number but #1 MEW Top 5: 2x Number 1 - 2/4/07 and 2/26/07 ISGA Top 5: Number 3 - Feb 22 2007, Mar 2 2007 2006 eVOLUTION Hall of Fame Inductee - Mostly for his 4 month and then some title reign for the Suicidal Championship As Bitchcakes McPhee As Julietta Lee TAW Tag Team of the Year 2007 With XXX TAW Wrestler of the Year Tied with XXX and Seth Iser As Disdonn As Kristoff Liam Bates Category:Handlers